Human For a Day
by Feral Phoenix
Summary: REPOSTED! LIII. Fed up with the other Sinistrals on the night of Siantao's reconstruction banquet, Erim turns them into humans and drags them along with her. Oh dear... WxE, GxA. Yes, GxA.


Human For A Day

Part 1

DISCLAIMER: All the Lufia stuff and junk belongs to Taito Corp. and Neverland Co. Lufia: The Legend Returns was published by Natsume, the lovable company that cannot spell (no offense or anything), so I guess they sort of own it too. I don't own it. Okay? The ideas in this fanfiction all came out of my weird head, so they are mine. (At last, something I do own!) Kindly don't steal the ideas or sue me. Arigatou.

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's kind of a weird time to be writing a Lufia fic (what with it being released years ago and all), so allow me to explain. Recently, I've been replaying all my old RPGs--cherishing the good memories and whatnot. And in one corner of my mind, I've started toying with this old story idea I had from the last time I played L3, until I finally decided to put that corner at rest and just put it on a disk. If you can suffer yourself to withstand all my weird pairings, you just might enjoy this one. (Hey, there's still the fact that Dei, Deckard, and Yurist are silently duking it out for Ruby's heart over in the corner.) I'm just totally into the whole star-crossed lovers thing. Erim proved it possible with her (very strange) crush on Wain, so... why not extend that sort of thing to the guys as well? (prepares to dodge bricks thrown by fans of certain girls, as well as the Sinistrals themselves)

Read. Laugh. Review. ...Bon appetit.

---

Somewhere in Southland, the sun was setting on a gorgeous day. Everyone was happy, and many were excited at the prospect of the ball to be held in the newly-constructed Siantao Kingdom. Everyone who was anyone was planning to be there--and that means, _everyone._

Okay, so I lied. The day was definitely not gorgeous--it had been raining like crazy and was totally gray. And everyone certainly was not happy. Wain was sulking because everyone was calling him "stupid", Dei had been thoroughly reprimanded for going through people's dresser drawers, Aima couldn't find the peaceful space necessary for meditation and so she became quite cranky, Melphis was stressing over what to wear (as her royal clothes did not seem appropriate yet she didn't own any casual dresses), Randolph was angry at the palace chef for overcooking the Croquettes, etc. etc. etc.

And there certainly were people who were planning to give the ball a miss.

Actually, one person in particular.

And he couldn't understand--actually, couldn't _believe_--someone else's desire to be there.

She twirled, displaying her long, elegant gown. "So, how do I look?"

He gave her a quick go-over. "I would've liked it better if you'd gone as yourself," was his pointed comment.

The girl planted her hands on her hips. "I mean my dress."

"It's fine." The garment was white in its entirety, with full skirts and a rather modest, almost blouse-like upper half. The skirt she usually wore, a wrap-around, was belted over the dress, giving its layers a more upbeat look. Jeweled lengths of chain were wrapped around her neck, as well as around her wrists and upper arms. She also wore white heels, which were wickedly spiked despite their would-be angelic coloring. Her soft blue hair was bound by a rhinestone-studded headband, though it didn't keep her bangs from falling into her face, just above her equally blue eyes. Overall, the ensemble was rather charming, though the critic would rather drop dead than admit it. "I just don't see why you want to go at all, let _alone _as a human, Erim--"

She crossed her arms, her sapphire eyes going frosty. "All my friends are going to be there. And" she sighed wistfully, blushing "so will Wain."

Her only response was a roll of her companion's eyes and a shake of his head, causing a ripple through his crimson hair. "And what you see in that idiot--"

Erim whipped out her staff and rewarded him with a heavy blow to the skull. Wincing, he rubbed his head where he'd been hit. "Don't insult him, Daos-chan. He's as strong as you, if not stronger."

The two Sinistrals glared death at each other. Wain was always a touchy subject of discussion between them. Just as both of them opened their mouths to argue, they were interrupted by the loud sound of an explosion, followed in a few seconds by a screech of pure rage, then someone running and the collisions of various objects off of armor.

"OW! Sto-op! That was an _accident!"_

"LIKE HELL IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY... OUT... OF... MY... ROOM!"

The door burst open, and in flew Gades, looking as though all hell was after him.

"What did you do _this _time?" Daos asked, sounding as though he'd rather not get involved at all.

"I accidentally broke a scrying crystal, but that wasn't my fault--" he began.

"As if the whole party thing wasn't an issue, now we have to give out more lessons about controlling your own Spiritual Force," the red-haired Sinistral growled to himself. Erim threw him a dirty look, which he seemed not to notice.

Gades shook his head violently. "Ohh, no. I don't need any more lessons or lectures or therapy! If you ask me, that's what _he _needs--" A gold-plated iron shoulder pad careened off the back of his head. Putting a hand to the afflicted area, the broadsword-toting one-man demolition crew blanched, darted behind Daos and Erim, and hid--all very undignified for a god.

Perhaps it was in Gades' best interests to do so, however, as a very angry--in fact, fuming--Amon came stomping into the room shortly afterwards.

"Please don't kill me," Gades whimpered as he peeked from over Erim's shoulder.

"Give me ONE GOOD REASON why I shouldn't," the irate Sinistral of Chaos demanded, a livid artery standing out on his fist.

"I'll give you one good reason," Erim snapped. Something in her tone of voice made all three of her fellows stare at her incredulously. "I'm going to a big party tonight with all my friends, and I don't want ANYONE to ruin my day. Amon, if you kill Gades, that will DEFINITELY ruin my day. It will also ruin my dress... and you DON'T want to do that."

"Party?" Gades inquired, the picture of curious innocence. "What party? With who? When? Can I come crash it? Can I, can I? Pleeeease?"

"No, you may not," Erim proclaimed with a jaundiced glare that made the younger Sinistral back up a step and seem to shrink into himself.

"Why do you associate with those filthy creatures?" Amon asked disdainfully. "And that boy, Wain. What on this vast earth do you find attractive in him? I don't believe you, who were raised with us in finery, would condone such idiocy."

"You know such biiig words," Gades said mildly. Amon glared death at him.

"Amon brings up a good point," Daos proclaimed in even yet icy tones, his arms folded. "One that I've been trying to communicate all along. Why go, and why in hell's name is it that you sigh after that... _human?"_

Erim sighed tightly, her mouth a small, compressed line. "I have had it up to _here_ with you three! Yes, I have! All the way up to here! And if you think parties are so bad, and humans so disgusting, well..." The air around her glowed briefly with raw energy, and there was a blindingly bright flash that made all three of the other Sinistrals throw up their hands to shield their faces and yelp in protest.

When the light died down, Erim stood, hands on her hips, with a smug expression. "See how you like it now!"

"What d'you mean?" Gades asked, confused. "See how we like wha--" He paused, sensing that something was different, and looked at his hands. "WAAA!"

Daos and Amon stared in disbelief. The Sinistral of Destruction's bewildered silver eyes stared out of a very unfamiliar face--a very _human _face. The messy carrot-colored hair that trailed down the nape of his neck fell to shoulders covered by leather and erinaite light armor instead of that for which he was so well-known. Beneath this, a white, sleeveless shirt covered his torso down to his waist, giving way to pants made of that newfangled, popular material called "denim". He also wore a pair of tough leather boots. On his human skin, the thin scars from old and more recent fights, as well as those left by shrapnel from countless explosions, showed easily.

"See how you like being human yourselves," Erim said wickedly.

"What did you DO!" Gades howled, set into a panic, looking himself over spastically. "I can barely even feel my own Spiritual Force!" A nearby glass statuette shattered, its pieces flying everywhere. Everyone stared. "Anou... heheh... there it is. Gomen ne..."

"This is _not _amusing," Amon said in a very flat tone. Gades and Daos looked at him, and the former had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. The Sinistral of Chaos' almond-shaped golden eyes threw a piercing glare at his fellows from behind a pair of rectangular-lensed, tortoiseshell-rimmed spectacles. His crisp blue hair was softly pulled over his shoulders into a horsetail, and he wore clothes similar to Gades'--a tanned leather vest, long-sleeved white shirt with three buttons at the sleeve cuffs, and more of the "denim" pants and leather shoes.

"It is to me," Erim replied with a sweet little smile. "Such a kawaii widdle pouty face."

"Hai, hai!" Gades concurred from behind his hand.

"That outfit looks ridiculous on him, ne?" Daos said with some amusement.

"You're one to talk," Amon snapped, just barely biting back the addition of "baka" he'd been about to append. It was the Sinistral of Terror's turn to undergo the scrutiny of his comrades. His clothing didn't seem to be altered much--he still wore his crimson cloak, with the heavy steel armor beneath it and on his shoulders. His hands were still covered in the jeweled gauntlets which hid adamantine claws in their bulk. However, his ruby hair framed a noble, youthful human face, and his eyes, matching his hair, further enhanced the striking impression that he threw.

"Actually, he looks cool," Gades commented. "Not fair. How come _he _still gets to look awesome when we wear dumb human clothes?"

Erim shrugged. "It's the first time I've tried this spell. As far as I know, what you're wearing changes to match your personality and your new body. The clothes Amon-chan has on are actually pretty stylish, as far as human fashion goes. And he makes them look good. Lots of girls are going to be chasing after him tonight."

"Still bakana to me," Daos said almost flippantly. "Now. You've had your fun, so why don't you change us _back?"_

"I can't," Erim replied.

All three former Sinistrals gaped at her. "WHAT!"

"You're stuck that way until the spell wears off. Besides, didn't you hear me say 'tonight'? You're coming with me to the ball. Otherwise you're probably going to find some poor innocent town to tear apart because you're so pissy anyway."

Gades punched a fist in the air. "YES! Free food and a party to crash!" Daos and Amon looked considerably less enthusiastic.

Erim gently pulled Gades' fist back down. "Gomenasai, but I assure you that you won't be 'crashing' anything. You still have your powers, but if you use them I'll know, and then we're going to be stepping outside to have a little 'talk'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aw, man..." Gades whined. "Oh, okay. There's still the food."

Daos and Amon nodded grudgingly.

"The whole point is to have a good time," Erim lectured. "Who knows. Even you two grumps might wind up having fun. Anyway, let's get going. Things are just about to start."

---

Japanese used in this chapter:

Arigatou--thanks

Anou--um, er

Gomen ne--sorry

Kawaii--cute

Hai--yes

Ne--right (as in, "don't you agree?")

Baka--stupid, idiot

Bakana--stupid (description), idiotic, basically the adjective form of "baka"

Gomenasai--I'm sorry, more proper form of "gomen ne"


End file.
